


Makan Malam

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Catheters, Ice Cream, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, cucumber, urethral insertion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Penat dengan urusan kerjaan, Halilintar mendapat suguhan "makan malam" yang mewah dari adiknya, Taufan.NSFW





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayfzri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfzri/gifts).



> Kali ini Halilintar jadi seme karena ini fic permintaan yang udah agak lama.  
> sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun.  
> sekaligus bayaran karena sudah gambarin my Husbando. (*3*)

Halilintar menghela nafas lelah. Setelah seharian penat dengan urusan pekerjaannya, kini ia dapat sedikit bersantai di rumah. Teringat ia bagaimana atasannya, Gempa, memarahinya karena ada dana keluar tidak wajar dan membuat bisnisnya sedikit mengalami kerugian. Dana keluar tak wajar yang dituduhkan pada atasannya itu, Gempa. Sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan dari atasannya, Halilintar harus menemukan orang yang menyalahgunakan uang kantor dan menyebabkan kerugian tersebut, setidaknya untuk membuktikan bahwa atasannya yang jujur itu tidak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan tersebut.. Halilintar sudah mencurigai beberapa orang, tapi ia masih memerlukan bukti nyata dan kuat agar Gempa dapat memberi tahu kepada pimpinan perusahaan dan menindak orang tersebut.

Halilintar melonggarkan dasinya sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya.

“Aku pulang.” Ucap Halilintar. Aroma makanan merasuk ke dalam indra penciuman Halilintar. Halilintar tersenyum kecil, adiknya itu pasti masih memasak makan malam untuknya. Salahkan acara drama sore yang selalu membuat adiknya, Taufan, lupa waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Halilintar melepas sepatunya, melempar kaus kaki ke dalam keranjang baju, juga melempar tasnya ke arah sofa. Halilintar melonggarkan dasinya sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Hanya untuk merasa sesak nafas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Halilintar merasakan aroma sedikit amis di hidungnya dan sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Halilintar masih melongo memandang hal yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan pemandangan di depannya. Asli. Ini nyata.

“Oh, Kak Hali ‘dah pulang? Selamat da..., Eh? Kak! Kenapa Kak Hali mimisan?!”

Halilintar menahan nafasnya ketika sang adik mendekatinya. Mendekatinya hanya dengan selembar celemek menutupi tubuhnya. Halilintar menutup hidungnya, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Satelah mengamati sang kakak sejenak, adiknya itu langsung berbalik mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantu Halilintar menghentikan pendarahan. Namun, sayangnya hal itu salah karena mimisan Halilintar justru semakin hebat ketika sang adik berbalik dan memperlihatkan kedua belah bokong kenyal tanpa balutan apapun tepat di depan matanya.

“Ta, Taufan..., kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!” pekik Halilintar setelah kembali mencoba fokus.

Taufan, adiknya itu membalikan kepalanya dan memandang Halilintar.

“Habisnya panas sih. Jadi, aku lepas semua bajuku.” Ucap polos Taufan. Darah di hidung Halilintar memuncrat seiring dengan terkejutnya Halilintar. Taufan semakin panik dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan pendarahan di hidung Halilintar itu. Taufan menungging membuka lemari di bawah meja dapur sembari mencari apa yang dicarinya.

Memperlihatkan lubang kemerahan kecil yang masih menutup pada Halilintar.

Halilintar mencoba kembali fokus dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Halilintar memandang mentimun utuh yang ada di atas meja makan. Sepertinya belum sempat di potong untuk membuat garnish. Halilintar menampar dirinya sendiri ketika memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan. Taufan menutup pintu lemari ketika tidak menemukan sesuatu dan beralih ke pintu lemari di sebelahnya.

Halilintar tidak tahan melihat bokong yang bergoyang dan kejantanan Taufan yang sedikit melambai padanya.

Halilintar mengambil mentimun di meja makan dan mengoles sebagian mentimun itu dengan mentega yang juga ada di atas meja. Halilintar meletakan timun itu kembali di atas meja. Halilintar mendekati Taufan perlahan.

“Sudahlah, Fan. Sudah berhenti, kok.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Tapi tetap harus di sumpal dengan daun sirih, kak. Bentar, ya... Aku rasa di sekitar si....” ucapan Taufan berhenti ketika ada sesuatu menyentuhnya. “HNNNGGHHH!!”

Taufan mendesah. Tangannya berusaha memeluk apa aja yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Taufan tahu persis apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Lubang kecilnya mendadak dimasuki oleh dua buah jari milik kakaknya. Jari itu mengorek isi rektumnya dan membuka otot lubangnya. Taufan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jari kakaknya masuk lebih dalam ketika ia mundur dan keluar dari dalam lemari. Taufan menjepit kedua jari kakaknya dan berdiri tegak memandang sang kakak. Wajahnya sedikit merona, apalagi ketika Halilintar menunjukkan seringainya. Taufan memeluk Halilintar terkejut. Jari-jari sang kakak langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Membenturkannya dengan kuat dan lama. Taufan menekuk buku jari tangannya erat seraya mencengkram pakaian Halilintar yang dipeluknya.

“Kau memang ingin menggodaku, kan?” bisik Halilintar lalu menjilat telinga kiri Taufan. Halilintar melepaskan tekanannya pada titik kenikmatan Taufan, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali menekan titik itu dengan kekuatan penuh kedua jarinya. Taufan menjerit kenikmatan, tak sempat membalas ucapan Halilintar yang memang ada benarnya. Taufan kini mengerti mengapa kakaknya itu mimisan tadi. Karena dirinya.

“Ka, kakak..., ma, matikan kompornya dulu....” ucap Taufan ketika ia tak sengaja melihat tungku api dari gas itu masih menyala. Halilintar menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Taufan. Membiarkan Taufan mematikan kompor. Halilintar membuka pintu lemari pendingin yang ada di sampingnya saat itu. Beberapa bungkus eskrim terlihat di depan matanya. Ia mengambil satu dan membuka isinya. Eskrim berbentuk tabung terlihat begitu nikmat untuk di makan. Halilintar menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan berjalan mendekati Taufan yang terlihat sudah selesai menuangkan isi panci ke mangkuk saji dan sedang membasahi panci yang kotor dengan air di wastafel.

Halilintar berjongkok memandang lubang kecil yang tersembunyi di balik bokong Taufan. Halilintar menyeringai dan memasukkan paksa eskrim di tangannya ke lubang Taufan. Taufan menjerit kedinginan.

“AAAHHN DINGIN!!!” Taufan menungging dengan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel. Halilintar mengeluar masukan eskrim yang perlahan meleleh di rektum adiknya itu. Halilintar mematikan keran wastafel dan sembari terus mengeluar masukan eskrim yang terus mencair dan meleleh di paha serta kesejatian milik adiknya itu.

“Menggiurkan.” Gumam Halilintar. Taufan merona, wajahnya agak kesal memandang Halilintar. Halilintar terkekeh, ia mengeluarkan tongkat eskrim yang semuanya telah mencair itu.

“Kak Hali! Apa-apaan!” marah Taufan. Halilintar langsung membungkam mulut Taufan dengan ciumannya sebelum Taufan dengan cerewetnya memarahinya. Halilintar mendorong tubuh Taufan perlahan ke arah meja makan sembari menahan gerakan memberontak Taufan. Halilintar mendorong hingga punggung Taufan menabrak pinggiran meja makan dan perlahan punggung itu rebah di atas meja makan yang untungnya hanya berisi kantung mentimun dan tempat mentega serta roti.

Taufan menyerah, ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan Halilintar memakannya sebagai makanan pembuka. Hal yang sudah biasa terjadi ketika Halilintar sedang pusing dengan pekerjaannya. Taufan yakin hari ini Halilintar pasti mendapat masalah di kantornya. Taufan memandang mata Halilintar yang melepaskan ciumannya. Benang-benang saliva tercipta di antara kedua mulut mereka dan akhirnya terputus. Halilintar melepas dasinya dan dengan cepat mengikat kedua tangan Taufan dengan dasi itu. Taufan kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Halilintar. Apalagi ketika Halilintar membawa kedua tangannya ke atas dan mengikatkan dasi itu pada kursi di atas kepalanya. Meja makan yang berbentuk kotak serta kursi yang persis berada di atas meja itu dengan segera berubah menjadi pengikat tangan Taufan. Taufan pasrah jika hari ini ia akan disakiti lagi oleh Halilintar. Sepertinya ia salah karena melepas seluruh pakaiannya ketika ia merasa kepanasan di dapur itu.

Halilintar menyingkirkan tempat roti mentega dan kantung mentimun itu ke meja tempat bumbu. Tepat di sebelah sup yang dibuat oleh Taufan sesaat tadi. Halilintar mengambil salah satu mentimun yang tadi telah ia olesi dengan mentega itu. Ia berbalik dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan mentimun itu. Halilintar kembali mendekati Taufan dan mencium bibir Taufan kembali. Halilintar mengangkat kedua kaki Taufan dan meletakannya di pundaknya. Juga menyingkap bagian bawah celemek yang menutupi kemaluan dan lubang sang adik. Halilintar tersenyum menyeringai.

“AAAAAH!!! SA, SAKIT!! HE, HENTIKAN!!!” pekik Taufan yang langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Punggungnya meliuk liar, tangannya pun berusaha melepaskan diri. Halilintar menarik badannya dan terus berusaha memasukkan mentimun berlapis mentega itu. Halilintar berhenti ketika mentimun itu telah masuk setengahnya, memandang Taufan yang menangis sesengukan akibat sakit di lubangnya.

“Kau kan sudah sering dimasuki seperti ini olehku.” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan mendelik sedikit marah.

“Kakak pikir mentimun ini lebih kecil daripada milik kakak! Ini sangat besar tahu! Hiks..., Huuu....” Marah Taufan disela-sela isakannya. Halilintar mencengkram dagu dan sedikit pipi Taufan. Wajahnya ikut terlihat marah.

“Jadi maksudmu aku kecil, ha?!” bentak Halilintar. Taufan menggeleng.

“Timunnya yang kebesaran. Hiks..., lu, lubangku hanya bisa dimasuki milik kakak... Hiks....” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mendengus. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada dagu sang adik lalu memandang sebal. Taufan masih menangis merasakan perih pada otot lubangnya yang merenggang maksimal akibat mentimun yang masih tertanam dilubangnya. Halilintar duduk di kursi dan memandang lubang sang adik yang berdenyut lemah di sekeliling mentimun. Seolah mencoba melunakan benda yang menahan lubang itu tertutup. Halilintar menjilat lubang di sekeliling mentimun itu. Memang benar, lubang itu sedikit terasa amis, berbeda dengan biasanya. Halilintar mengeluarkan sedikit mentimun itu, tidak berdarah atau mungkin tepatnya belum berdarah. Halilintar mendengus. Ia menarik mentimun itu hingga hanya ujung mentimun yang berada di dalam lubang sang adik, ia kembali berdiri dan memandang Taufan yang masih menangis. Halilintar menyeringai.

“AAAAAHHHHKK!!! HHHHNNNNGGGHHH!!!” Taufan memekik panjang antara sakit dan nikmat. Halilintar kembali memasukan mentimun itu ke dalam rektumbya dan langsung menabrakan mentimun itu pada titik kenikmatan sang adik yang telah ia hapal mati. Taufan menjerit ketika mentimun itu keluar dan masuk di dalam lubangnya yang semakin cepat dan juga menghantam titik kenikmatannya dengan sangat kuat. Halilintar terus mengeluar-masukan mentimun di tangannya itu sembari terus memandang kesejatian sang adik yang perlahan berdiri menantang. Halilintar memperlambat tempo di tangannya ketika kesejatian sang adik telah berdiri tegak dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan. Halilintar mengecup ujung kesejatian Taufan sembari mengeluarkan mentimun itu secara utuh dari lubang Taufan. Halilintar membuang mentimun itu ke sembarang arah sembari tetap mengecup dan menjilati cairan pre-cum adiknya itu.

Taufan meringis nikmat ketika lubang kecil di kemaluannya dijilat lembut oleh lidah sang kakak. Lubangnya yang sudah kembali menutup itu kini digoda oleh jari nakal Halilintar. Jari itu hanya menekan lubang Taufan yang membuka menutup tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Taufan mengerang kecewa ketika Halilintar menghentikan semua kegiatannya bahkan melepaskan ikatan dasi pada kursi, meski ikatan pada tangannya belum dilepas. Halilintar menggendong Taufan dengan gaya bridal.

“Kita lanjutkan di kamar.” Ucap Halilintar mutlak.

 _‘Habislah....’_ Batin Taufan.

~…~…~…~  

Taufan menghela nafas pasrah, kakaknya memang sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Tangan Taufan yang kini terikat tali dan diikat pada tiang kepala ranjang hanya bisa bergerak gelisah seiring dengan tindakan kakaknya yang sedang mengikat tubuhnya, terutama tubuh bagian dadanya hingga dadanya itu terlihat menonjol seperti yang dimiliki oleh para wanita. Taufan mendesis ketika Halilintar semakin mengencangkan ikatan pada dadanya itu sebelum akhirnya mengikat mati tali-temali yang mulai menggesek kulitnya. Taufan memandang Halilintar yang terlihat sedang menjilati bibirnya sendiri, Taufan sedikit gemetar melihat betapa sensualnya sang kakak ketika menjilat bibir itu. Taufan terkejut dan harus menahan malunya ketika Halilintar membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar dan membiarkan kesejatiannya yang sudah menegak dan kembali mengeluarkan cairan itu.

“Nakal, ya.” Bisik Halilintar dan menyentil kepala kesejatian sang adik. Halilintar menggenggam dan menggesekan ibu jarinya pada lubang kecil di kesejatian adiknya, membuat sang adik melesakkan kepalanya antara nikmat dan sakit. Halilintar terkekeh melihat reaksi Taufan yang terus menggelepar akibat stimulus kecil yang diberikannya.

Halilintar melepaskan tangannya pada kesejatian sang adik dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Halilintar terkekeh pada Taufan yang membelak terkejut melihat posisi kakaknya saat ini. Halilintar menggunakan kedua kakinya kini untuk menggoda kesejatian Taufan. Menggesekkan ibu jari kaki kanannya dengan ujung kesejatian sang adik dan yg lainnya mencepit kesejatian sang adik di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Setelah puas, Halilintar menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk seolah-olah memipihkan kesejatian sang adik, yang direspon dengan erangan kenikmatan oleh sang adik.

Halilintar melepaskan kesejatian adiknya lalu berdiri dan menjauhi ranjang.

Taufan mengerang sedikit kecewa. Taufan memandang Halilintar yang terlihat membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari sesuatu. Taufan menghela nafasnya, ia pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini ketika Halilintar tahu ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, Taufan juga sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal itu saat ini. Taufan menaikkan badannya sedikit, lalu berusaha menggigit tali temali yang terikat di tangannya. Agak sulit mengingat Halilintar mengikatnya sangat kuat di tiang kepala ranjang. Taufan kembali berusaha menggapai tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Halilintar terkekeh tanpa suara melihat sang adik berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya. Halilintar yang masih belum menaiki ranjang, mememandang sesuatu berbentuk cincin di tangannya. Sang adik yang terlalu fokus pada usahanya sendiri membuatnya tidak tahu, kalau Halilintar sedang memposisikan sesuatu ditangannya itu tepat berada di atas kesejatian sang adik. Halilintar perlahan memasangkan benda itu pada ujung kesejatian sang adik, dengan segera benda itu dipaksa masuk hingga mencapai pangkal kesejatian sang adik.

“KYAAA!!!” Taufan menjerit bahkan melengkungkan punggungnya ketika pangkal kesejatiannya terasa terhimpit kuat oleh benda yang dipasangkan Halilintar. Halilintar terkekeh dan menarik kembali cincin untuk alat vital itu dan terlepas dari milik Taufan.

“Berusaha kabur hm?” Tanya Halilintar sembari menaiki ranjang. Taufan berkeringat dingin, Halilintar sedang menyeringai dan menatap mangsa yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri itu. Halilintar mencubit dan menarik kedua puting sang adik. “Nakal, ya.”

“Aaaakkkh!! Ka, Kakak! Hentikan!! Saakiitt!!” pekik Taufan dan terus menggeliat berusaha melepaskan cubitan dan tarikan sang kakak pada putingnya. Halilintar memelintir kedua puting sang adik dengan kuat dan saling berlawanan arah. Taufan menjerit, kakinya menekuk dan mendorong seprei dibawahnya. Tangannya mencengkram udara hampa, kepalanya terus mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, menjeritkan teriakan kesakitan. Apalagi Halilintar terus menarik puting Taufan seakan-akan ingin memutuskan puting itu dari dadanya. “AMPUN KAAAK!!! SAAKIIIIITT!!! AAAAAHHHH!!”

Halilintar menyeringai dan akhirnya melepaskan puting Taufan. Taufan menggeliat sembari menangis menahan sakit yang masih terasa pada dadanya. Halilintar kembali memasangkan cincin kelamin itu pada kesejatian sang adik. Halilintar mencium dan mulai memasukan milik adiknya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan isakan Taufan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

“Ma, maaf, kak.” Ucap Taufan di sela-sela deru nafas dan desahan kenikmatannya. Halilintar hanya diam mengulum milik adiknya itu. Halilintar melepas kulumannya tak lama kemudian, ia memandang milik sang adik yang telah diselimuti oleh salivanya. Halilintar menjilat bibirnya sensual. Taufan merona melihat gerakan bibir Halilintar serta mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu itu, ia memang tidak tahan dengan ekspresi kepuasan dari kakaknya yang satu itu.

“Kau tahu, Fan? Bos menuduh Blaze menggunakan uang kantor secara serampangan, Fan. Padahal orang lain yang sudah menipu Blaze, kau tahu kan, Blaze itu hampir sama polosnya dengan Thorn.”

Taufan tersenyum penuh makna. Inilah Halilintar. Membicarakan masalah kantornya pada saat mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Bahkan Halilintar bercerita sembari menciumi dan menjilati serta memberi tanda gigitan pada perut Taufan. Taufan hanya menggeliat kenikmatan sembari terus berusaha mendengarkan cerita Halilintar yang terus dibarengi dengan godaan sensual pada tubuhnya.

Dan biasanya godaan sensualnya seiringan dengan mood cerita saat itu.

Taufan kembali memekik, lubangnya yang tadi sudah tertutup kini kembali dibuka paksa oleh vibrator seukuran milik Halilintar. Cerita Halilintar pun mencapai puncak ketegangan karena mendadak Bosnya itu menuduh atasannya, Gempa, yang melakukan tindak kecurangan itu dan katanya juga telah menipu Blaze. Taufan mencengkram udara dan kakinya kembali berusaha mendorong kasur di bawahnya. Gerakan keluar masuk vibrator itu tidak beraturan dan terkesan ingin melukainya yang memang sudah lecet. Taufan tahu atasan Halilintar itu sangat jujur dan tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan itu, juga betapa hormatnya Halilintar pada Gempa. Sehingga Taufan merasa wajar mengapa Halilintar mengamuk.

 _‘Tapi tidak melukaiku juga donk!’_ Batin Taufan yang terus meringis menahan sakit akibat gesekan benda sintetis itu di lubangnya. Taufan bahkan sesekali merasakan benda itu didorong masuk begitu dalam hingga mungkin akan memasuki bagian ususnya.

Halilintar berhenti menggerakan alat itu setelah menghela nafas keras. Taufan terengah-engah sedikit. “Ka..., Kak Hali pasti bisa menemukan..., bukti itu khok.” Ucapnya masih disela deru nafasnya.

“Hmh..., kau benar.” Ucap Halilintar lalu kembali tersenyum menyeringai. Ia memandang Taufan. Keringat mengucur deras dari hampir seluruh tubuhnya, bekas gigitan pada bagian perut dan paha dalamnya mulai terlihat, kesejatiannya yang berdiri menantang dengan sisa saliva yang bercampur dengan cairan precum’nya yang mulai semakin banyak, cincin ketat yang mulai membuat sebagian dari bagian milik kesejatian adiknya itu membiru, lubang yang membuka menutup tersumbat vibrator yang seolah-olah sedang melahap makanan dengan nafsunya.

Halilintar menggenggam lagi vibrator itu dan mengeluarkannya hingga tinggal pangkal kepala vibrator itu saja yang berada dibibir lubang Taufan. Halilintar dalam satu sentakan langsung mendorong kembali vibrator itu masuk dan membenturkannya sekuat tenaga pada titik kenikmatan Taufan dan langsung menyalakan vibrator itu ke skala kekuatan maksimal.

“KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! NGGHHHAAA!!!” pekik Taufan terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Halilintar. Taufan kembali mencengkram udara kosong, kepalanya mendongak, punggungnya melengkung, dan kakinya mendorong kuat kasur di bawahnya.

Halilintar terkekeh melihat pekikan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Halilintar kini menggenggam kesejatian sang adik lalu meremasnya, mengocoknya, serta menutup lubang kecil pada kesejatiannya. Tentunya dengan tempo yang membuat Taufan menggelepar. Halilintar memandang beberapa peralatan yang tadi ia bawa dan ia letakan di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

“Hei, Fan..., mau coba memakai.... Kateter(catheter)?” tanya Halilintar sembari bergerak ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang. Taufan masih tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Halilintar, ia masih sibuk mengurus titik kenikmatannya yang terus digetarkan dan membuat miliknya sakit akibat cock ring yang menahann ereksinya. Halilintar kembali kembali ke atas tubuh Taufan. Meremas-remas milik adiknya sesaat lalu melepaskan cock ring yang terpasang pada pangkal milik adiknya itu. Halilintar mematikan vibratornya dan mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari lubang adiknya. Ia pun kembali menjauh dari tubuh sang adik.

Taufan melenguh kecewa, ia hampir datang kalau saja sang kakak tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Taufan terus melenguh kecewa, meminta sang kakak yang sedang mensterilkan alat kateterisasi agar cepat menyentuhnya. Halilintar terkekeh, sepertinya sang adik sudah mulai terlena dengan permainannya itu. Halilintar tersenyum puas memandang alat kateterisasi yang sudah disterilkan itu. Halilintar duduk di antara kaki Taufan yang terbuka dan memandang kesejatian sang adik yang sudah memerah kembali. Halilintar perlahan menyentuhkan alat kateterisasi itu ke lubang kecil pada kesejatian sang adik, perlahan ia memasukan alat seperti selang akuarium tetapi sedikit lebih kaku cenderung padat.

“Aaah..., AAHH....” Taufan mendesah antara takut dan nikmat. Tangannya sedari tadi menegang mencengkram udara. Kakinya pun tegang mendorong ranjang di bawahnya. Mata Taufan terbelak melebar. Meski alat kateterisasi itu memasuki organ vitalnya yang paling vital dengan mulusnya, rasa takut tetap menghampiri Taufan. Apalagi jika membayangkan Halilintar salah memasukkan alatnya itu. “S, stop! Ka, kak!”

Halilintar menjilat bibirnya dan menghentikan sejenak masuknya alat itu. Taufan memejamkan matanya, agak ketakutan ketika benda itu masih tertancap pada ujung kemaluannya. Halilintar memasukan alat itu lagi, sedikit dengan paksa akibat Taufan yang terus menegang takut. Halilintar segera mengingat-ingat posisi titik kenikmatan Taufan.

‘Tuk’ Halilintar merasakan sesuatu tepat menghantam alat yang dimasukinya. Yang diiringi dengan jerit penuh kenikmatan dari sang adik. Halilintar mengeluarkan sedikit dan kembali membenturkannya ke titik itu.

“AAAAAHHHNNN!!! KAK HALIII!!” pekik Taufan yang mulai melengkungkan punggungnya.

“Apa rasanya seburuk itu?” tanya Halilintar seraya terus membenturkan alat kateterisasi itu pada titik kenikmatan sang adik di bagian atas. Taufan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jujur saja Taufan merasa sangat nikmat saat itu. Kenikmatan tidak biasa yang membuatnya akan datang tak lama lagi. Kenikmatan yang ia sebut sebagai surga dunia.

“Ke, keluar! Keluarkan! Aku..., Aku mau keluar kak!” pinta Taufan sembari sesekali terpekik akibat sentuhan alat Halilintar pada titik kenikmatannya. Halilintar terkekeh, ia menggunakan jarinya untuk memasuki lubang sang adik dan secara bersamaan menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang adik dari atas dan dari bawah. “KYAAAAA!!!!”

Taufan melengkungkan punggungnya. Air mata kenikmatan mengalir dengan deras, mulutnya pun mengalir banyak saliva. Taufan mencoba mendorong sang kakak ketika ia benar-benar hampir keluar. “KAAAAAKKK!! KELUARKAANN!!”

“Ah iya, iya..., keluarkan....” ucap Halilintar sembari menarik alat itu keluar. Taufan gemetar karenanya. ”Just kidding.” Halilintar tersenyum jahil dan kembali menekan alat itu dan dengan kuat menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang adik bersamaan dengan jarinya.

“HHHHYAAAAAA!!!!!” seluruh tubuh Taufan mengejang dan pandangannya memutih untuk beberapa saat. Kepala Taufan berkunang-kunang, kaki dan tangannya mulai melemas. Halilintar menekan dan sedikit memutar alat itu.

“Orgasme kering hm..., kau bahkan tidak keluar.” Guman Halilintar.

“Uukh....” keluh Taufan, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang mengalami orgasme kering. Halilintar mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang kenikmatan Taufan dan membiarkan alat itu masih tertanam di kesejatian sang adik. Halilintar melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan kesejatiannya yang sudah menegak dan juga mengeluarkan precum. Taufan membelak panik ketika sedang Halilintar mempersiapkan dirinya. “Ke, keluarkan dulu... Ka, kak....”

Halilintar tak menjawab. Wajahnya penuh seringai rencana dan sedikit puas. Taufan terus memohon, wajahnya sudah sangat panik. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika kedua lubangnya itu distimulasi bersamaan. Air mata kepanikan mengalir berusaha membantu agar permohonannya terkabul, tetapi Halilintar mengindahkan semua itu. Halilintar menjilat bibirnya sensual, sembari menyentuhkan ujung kesejatiannya pada lubang Taufan. Taufan membelak sesaat dan memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHKKKKKK!!!!” Pekik Taufan, matanya membelak dan bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan semua teriakan ketakutannya. Halilintar memasuki sang adik dengan satu sentakan dan tanpa menunggu Taufan terbiasa, ia langsung mengeluar masukan miliknya dan membentur titik kenikmatannya. Taufan menggelepar kenikmatan tak lama setelah tangan Halilintar ikut menggerakan alat itu dan menyentuhkannya kembali ke titik kenikmatannya itu bersamaan. Taufan sudah tidak peduli apakah lubang kenikmatannya yang lecet itu sudah berdarah atau tidak. Ia hanya bisa menggelepar kenikmatan merasakan titik kenikmatannya di stimulasi dari dua arah secara bersamaan.

“Fyuh..., makan malam yang menggugah selera sekali malam ini.” Gumam Halilintar disela deru nafasnya. Taufan membanting kepalanya ketika ia menerima kenikmatan luar biasa yang baru petama kali ia rasakan. Taufan dalam hati menyetujui ucapan Halilintar, kalau dirinya kali ini mungkin lebih nikmat dari biasanya. Taufan membuka matanya.

“Ci, cium....” bisik Taufan yang langsung dikabulkan Halilintar. Halilintar terus mengeluar masukan miliknya dengan tempo semakin cepat. Taufan tahu Halilintar akan segera keluar. Halilintar melepas ciumannya, ia melepaskan ikatan tangan Taufan. Halilintar membalik tubuh sang adik hingga kini mereka memposisikan gaya doggy style.

Taufan menumpu tangannya pada tempat tidur. Kepalanya sudah mulai kembali berkunang-kunang. Perutnya pun melilit digempur oleh sang kakak pertama. Taufan membelakkan matanya. “Aah, aaaah!!” Taufan dapat merasakan alat yang tertancap di kelaminnya itu perlahan ditarik keluar, bersamaan dengan dorongan hormonnya yang tadi tertahan.

“KAK HALIIII!!!”

“Taufan....” bisik sang kakak seraya melepaskan seluruh alatnya dan membiarkan Taufan menyemburkan hasratnya yang tertahan. Tepat disaat yang bersamaan dengan sang kakak yang juga menyemburkan hasratnya di dalam tubuhnya. Panas dan terasa lengket. Taufan jatuh dengan posisi bokongmya yang masih menungging dan terisi oleh milik kakaknya.

Taufan mencoba membalikkan diri dengan susah payah, ia ingin melihat Halilintar untuk menciumnya lagi. Taufan yang kini sudah berhadapan lagi dengan Halilintar langsung dipeluk erat oleh Halilintar. Bersamaan dengan itu Halilintar berdiri dan turung dari ranjangnya.

“Agh! Hnngh! Kkkhhh!” Taufan memeluk erat Halilintar dengan tangan dan kakinya, milik Halilintar bergerak keluar masuk di lubangnya seiring dengan berjalannya Halilintar menuju kamar mandi. Taufan meringis, lubang anusnya tadi sudah lecet karena masuknya mentimun pada awal permainan kakaknya tadi. Dan kini gerakan kakaknya ketika berjalan membuat posisi milik sang kakaknya seperti mengoyak luka kecil di lubang anusnya.

Taufan hanya berharap anusnya masih belum dan tak akan berdarah. Apalagi, Halilintar sepertinya ingin melakukan ronde selanjutnya di kamar mandi.

~…~…~…~

Taufan mencoba memegang sesuatu yang kokoh dan tidak akan membuatnya tergelincir. Kekehan sang kakak di punggungnya membuat Taufan mendesah lebih kuat lagi dan terus berusaha memegang sesuatu yang dianggapnya kokoh. Taufan menjerit kesakitan. Miliknya dicengkram kuat oleh sang kakak di dalam air hangat yang menyelimuti mereka. Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Halilintar seperti benar-benar akan menghancurkan miliknya.

“Fufufu..., makanan penutupnya nikmat kan?” Tanya Halilintar. Rasanya Taufan ingin menggeleng dang langsung memukul sang kakak, tetapi ia tidak punya kuasa apapun yang bisa membuat Halilintar berhenti menikmati apa yang menjadi ‘makanan penutup’nya. Halilintar melepaskan cengkramannya dan kini memeluk dada adiknya itu.

“AAAKH!” Taufan memekik kesakitan. Sang kakak menggigit tengkuknya dengan kuat, Taufan dapat merasakan gigi geligi sang kakak seperti berusaha mengoyak kulit tubuhnya. Taufan mendesis ketika Halilintar menghisap bekas gigitannya.

“Uh..., Kak Hali....”

“Hm?” Halilintar kini bergerak ke punggungnya dan mengigiti kecil hal-hal menarik yang ada di sana. Taufan mengaduh kesakitan sejenak.

“Bisa keluarkan milik kakak? Uuh..., sempit....” ucap Taufan. Halilintar diam. Halilintar mendengus dan mendorong tubuh sang adik pelan untuk mengeluarkan miliknya. Taufan meringis juga tersenyum senang. Taufan memposisikan dirinya dalam gaya doggy lagi agar bath up yang mereka tempat cukup ruang.

Halilintar mengambil selang air yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk mengalirkan air dari keran bath up menuju ember kecil yang akan di gunakan untuk mengepel. Halilintar mengeluarkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Memberi kelegaan sesaat bagi Taufan.

“AAAAAKKKHHH!” pekik Taufan kesakitan. Taufan mencengkram pegangan pada bath up dengan kuat. Miliknya yang masih sensitif dimasuki dengan kasar oleh benda yang cukup keras. Beruntung tidak sebesar mentimun tadi. Namun, Taufan tahu benda keras itulah yang mampu merobek lukanya hingga cairan hangat mengalir di pahanya. Taufan berharap cairan hangat itu tidak berwarna merah.

Halilintar terkekeh.

“Kau seperti sedang menstruasi, Taufan.” Ucap Halilintar meyakinkan Taufan kalau harapannya telah salah. Halilintar menyalakan keran air perlahan membiarkan sebagian air masuk ke dalam anus Taufan. Taufan menjerit kesakitan ketika air hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui anusnya. Halilintar langsung mengeluarkan selang air itu dan memposisikan Taufan untuk berdiri. Taufan meringis, cairan sang kakak, darahnya, dan air hangat bercampur dan keluar perlahan dari lubang anusnya.

“Ka, kakak....” Taufan akhirnya menangis. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memeluk sang adik, ia membersihkan lubang sang adik sembari memberi banyak tanda ke pemilikan pada leher Taufan.

“Huh, berdarah sedikit sudah menangis.” Ucap Halilintar ketika Taufan tidak berhenti-henti menangis. Halilintar membersihkan punggung sang adik dengan air hangat itu. Taufan meringis kesakitan dan kembali menangis karena bekas gigitan sang kakak ternyata sudah membuat kulitnya lecet. Sehingga sakit terkena air, apalagi air hangat.

Selesai membersihkan diri adiknya Halilintar mematikan air keran dan memandang Taufan yang masih menangis. Halilintar mendengus, perasaannya kembali menghampirinya. Halilintar membuka mulutnya, memposisikan dirinya agar mulutnya tepat berada di atas tonjolan di dada adiknya itu. Halilintar memeluk adiknya erat lalu menghisap tonjolan di dada adiknya itu, dijilatnya dan dihisapnya. Taufan sepertunya mulai berhenti menangis.

“Uukh..., Kak Hali....” kaki Taufan gemetar karena tindakan Halilintar di dadanya yang begitu intens dan merangsangnya lagi. Halilintar perlahan membawa Taufan kembali duduk sembari terus menstimulasi puting adiknya dengan lembut. Taufan menggenggam tangan sang kakak yang ikut bermain di putingnya yang satu lagi. Memijat dadanya mencubit dan sedikit memelintirnya. Taufan gemetar hebat ketika dadanya distimulasu dengan begitu lembut oleh sang kakak.

“Akh! Kak Halii!” Taufan memekik kesakitan ketika tangan Halilintar yang bebas memasuki lubangnya yang terluka tanpa aba-aba dan melebarkannya dan menahan jari agar lubangnya tetap terbuka hingga air hangat itu sedikit masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Taufan menjerit perih  ketika air hangat itu menyentuh luka anusnya. Taufan mencengkram lengan sang kakak yang bermain di putingnya dan tangannya yang satu lagi mencakar punggung sang kakak akibat perih tak terkira yang terus di rasakan di anusnya.

“Sssh... Diamlah!” desis Halilintar seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lubang sang adik. Putingnya pun berhenti di stimulasi.

“Kak Hali benci Taufan?” tanya Taufan sembari menutupi matanya dengan lengannya. “Taufan memang adik yang gak berguna, kok. Cuma..., berguna jadi budak nafsu kakak saja.”

Halilintar diam, wajahnya bergerak ke puting Taufan yang satu lagi.

“Uuukhh..., Ka, Kakak....” Taufan menangis ketika Halilintar kembali melakukan hal yang sama padanya sesaat tadi, kali ini dengan posisi tangan yang berbeda. Ia menangis bukan hanya perih pada tubuhnya saja, tetapi juga hatinya. Ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga mungkin hati kakaknya. Taufan menangis dan perlahan terkulai lemas. Jatuh ke alam lain.

~…~…~…~

Taufan bangun di tengah malam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang sekelilingnya, untuk meyakini posisinya berada saat ini. Kamarnya dan kamar Halilintar. Taufan memandang dirinya, kaus tak berlengan dan celana boxer telah terpasang di tubuhnya. Taufan tersenyum, tahu siapa yang telah mengenakan pakaian ini padanya. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya.

Taufan melirik ke sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong. Taufan membelak, ia berusaha menggerakan kakinya untuk turun dari ranjang. Menghiraukan rasa sakit pada anusnya yang terluka. Taufan berjalan pelan-pelan keluar kamar hanya untuk menemukan Halilintar tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, tanpa selimut. Taufan menunduk kecil.

 _‘Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Membuat masalah Kak Hali semakin banyak saja.’_ Taufan menangis, ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, mengambil selimut dan selimut tambahan. Taufan menahan suara rintihannya ketika ia sudah berada di depan Halilintar yang tertidur. Taufan menyelimuti Halilintar dan mencium kening Halilintar.

“Maaf, kak. Taufan gak bermaksud berkata begitu.” Bisik Taufan lalu duduk di bawah sofa dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Mencoba kembali tidur dalam posisi seperti ini.

“Bodoh.” Suara kecil terdengar sesaat sebelum Taufan kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya.

~…~…~…~

Taufan bangun lagi di pagi hari. Ia kembali memandang sekelilingnya, untuk meyakini posisinya berada saat ini. Kamarnya dan kamar Halilintar. Taufan membelak terkejut dan segera mendudukkan dirinya. Sebuah tangan yang tadi ada di dadanya  kini terdorong hingga ke perutnya, menimbulkan erangan terganggu dari seseorang di sampingnya. Taufan memandang Halilintar yang tidur di sebelahnya. Taufan mengalirkan air matanya, yang langsung diusap. Taufan mencoba menahan pekikan terkejutnya ketika Halilintar yang masih tertidur menarik punggungnya kembali membentur ranjang dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Halilintar berdecak kecil sebelum kembali mendengkur halus.

 _‘Kakak memang lucu sekali.’_ Batin Taufan yang memandang wajah Halilintar di dadanya. Pelukan Halilintar terus menguat dan membuat wajah Halilintar menempel di dadanya. Deru nafas yang sangat hangat dari sang kakak mengenai dadanya, terlihat begitu damai. Taufan merona kecil lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Membiarkan sang kakak memeluknya.

“Tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.”

“Eh? Kakak sudah..., hnnnghhh!!” Taufan memejamkan matanya dan memeluk kepala Halilintar yang menggigiti putingnya dan kaus tak berlengannya. Taufan dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut sang kakak meski dirinya masih berbalutkan pakaian.

“Pagi.” Kekeh Halilintar ketika puas menggoda sang adik. Taufan menunduk kecil, perasaan bersalah kembali menghampirinya.

“Maaf, kak.” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mendengus.

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, bodoh.” Ucap Halilintar seraya meraba bokong adiknya. Taufan memeluk erat kepala Halilintar. “aku sudah menjadikanmu budak nafsuku.”

“Ti, tidak apa kak. A, aku....” Taufan menggantung kata-katanya. “Aku..., memang hanya bisa memuaskan nafsu kakak.”

Halilintar segera membanting dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang adik. Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya membiarkan sang kakak melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Taufan membuka mulutnya dan kembali berbicara. “Aku ada memang untuk memuaskan nafsumu, Kak.”

“DIAM!” bentakan Halilintar membuat Taufan memejamkan matanya. “Aku sudah bilang, aku yang harus minta maaf.”

“Tapi....”

“DIAM!”

Taufan menutup mulutnya. Matanya memandang Halilintar yang ekspresinya seperti terluka. Taufan tersadar sesuatu. “Maaf, Kak.”

“Aku yang harus minta maaf.” Ucap Halilintar. “Bukan maksudku menjadikan..., pemuas nafsuku semata..., aku..., aku habya terlalu mencintaimu adikku. Dan..., aku..., memang kasar..., maaf....”

“Uhm..., aku mengerti, kak. Aku maafin kakak, kok.” Ucap Taufan mengalah. Taufan memandang ekspresi kelegaan yang muncul di wajah Halilintar. “Kakak gak bersiap untuk bekerja?”

“Aaah..., kau yang manis sekali ini hampir saja membuatku melupakannya.” Ucap Halilintar lalu berdiri. Taufan mendadak menyadari sesuatu yang lain yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

“Kak..., wajahmu kelihatan pu..., KAK HALI!!”

~…~…~…~

“Uhm..., iya..., karena itu aku minta izin dari Kak Gempa untuk mengizinkan Kak Hali tidak bekerja.” Ucap Taufan gugup. Menunggu jawaban dari atasan kakaknya itu.

 _“Kalau dia sakit apa boleh buat. Salam untuknya supaya cepat sembuh, ya.”_ Balas sang atasan. Taufan terdiam sejenak.

“Uhm... Sebelumnya..., Kak Hali sempat bilang soal..., bukti penting....”

~…~…~…~

Taufan kembali menghiraukan rasa nyeri pada anusnya dan datang membawa semangkuk bubur hangat ke dalam kamarnya dan kamar kakaknya itu. Taufan meletakan semangkuk bubur hangat itu di meja kerja Halilintar yang ada di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Taufan terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Halilintar yang tertidur dengan wajah memerah dan keningnya yang ditutupi oleh handuk lembab.

“Kakak sih, tidak makan malam dan sempat tidur di luar..., jadi sakit ‘kan....” Kekeh Taufan seraya mengusap rambut sang kakak.

Halilintar, dalam tidurnya, mengernyit tanda tidak nyaman. Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, sepertinya Halilintar tahu kalau ada pertanda buruk yang akan menghampirinya. Taufan naik ke ranjang lalu bertopang tangan di samping kepala sang kakak. Ia membuka kancing piyama sang kakak perlahan dan bersiul kecil melihat peluh akibat demam yang di derita Halilintar memenuhi dada dan perut kakak tercintanya itu. Taufan menjilat bibirnya sensual.

“Ini balasan untuk yang kemarin, kak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Endingnya agak gantung ya?  
> Habis aku lebih suka Upan seme daripada Upan Uke klo sama Hali. XDD  
> jadi meski cuma hint, aku tetep masukin UpanHali di fic HaliUpan ini. XDD
> 
> BTW  
> Happy Birthday, Allyarie aka Gusti Rafidya. 3 February 2017.  
> ciee yang nambah umur... makin berkarya, ya!  
> Semoga hadiahnya memuaskan ya meski udah aku kasih beberapa spoiler.


End file.
